ssbbsbfandomcom-20200214-history
X-02
X-02 originally from the GB, X was known to spam random topics including the infamous "____ for BRAWL!!" (lol, Sonic for Brawl, i told you it was gunna happen... >.>) and several other shenanigans such as "Propheting", aka trying to guess what the next dumbass update would be. X was never right, although he did sort of predict C.Falcon's Final Smash attack somewhat but like months earlier so nobody payed attention. Once the SB was formed, X was a bit hesitant to move over, but he did so once he noticed there was much more freedom over there and you didn't always have to talk about brawl. X liked it more because he could now talk about boobies. :3 User Name His user name is based off of a fictional aircraft developed by the Erusean Air Space Administration (EASA); the X-02 is the pinnacle of Erusean aircraft design as it combines stealth technology, forward swept inner folding swing wings, variable geometry (45 degree-horizontal) vertical stabilizers, 3D thrust vectoring, multiple weapons bays and new flight systems. Also its original configuration allowed it to operate from Nimitz class aircraft carriers, making its combat deployment capabilities extremely versatile. It is officially known as the Wyvern. The Emotes X is spammer of the emotes. About 80% of all his posts contains at least one emote (you know, like every other fucking dumbass on the board). His favorite emotes include: #The :3 #The ;3 #The ____m____ (its a :3 but with its eyes closed and laying on its back upside down ready for a tummy rub. _____m_____) #The 3: #The 3; #The :s #The :S #The :y #The :r #The :L #And the -_''))'' It is also worthy to note that X likes to add a space between the eye and mouth of certain emoticons to add a 3D effect. For example, instead of ^-^ which looks stupid, X will use ^ -^ or ^ -^)b because he thinks it looks better. Stupid fucks cant see the effect though. See below: (PS: No it doesn't. Still looks stupid as hell. *giggles*) (PPS: It seriously does, X. Stop it.) (PPPS: Personally, I thought it looked like a regular one with a lazy eye.) Gender Bending X frequently convinces other users that he is a girl. Occasionally, some of the new idiots believe him to be a chick. However, X is quite obvious and anyone with common sense will see it. Why he's does it, I don't even know, but he probably gets some perverted thrill out of it. "Trolling" Every once in a while X will make a topic about something that happened to him, or something he heard, or something the rest of us really couldn't give a fuck about. Most times in these topics there will be a severe flaw in the story proving that the story is fabricated. When this flaw is pointed out by a user, or multiple users, X immediately declares that he was trolling the entire time, and him posting the trollface.jpg usually follows. Not only is this not trolling, but it is just a way for him to cover up his fucking dumbassery. Sexuality Rumored to be gay or bi due to his tendency to finger mutilate his butt with just about anything. Sharpies, nose trimmers, and yes, even Bananas. X claims he's straight although this is highly questionable...... It should be noted that fingering does not usually involve improvised dildos. '' -Fapfapfapfapfapfapfapfap Exxy's Promoter '''http://s285.photobucket.com/albums/ll62/X-02_Wyvern/sanshoe.png' His name is Sanshoe. :3